


Healing Hands

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing on Sakura's chakra. Feeling her next to him, reassured and appeased him.





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke touched his cheek and winced. He was sure he had a bruise. Naruto did not pull his punches. Neither did he. Both had been training at the beginning of the day and what started with a friendly practice ended in competition.

Sasuke went home. He knew nobody was there. Sarada was on a mission with her team and Sakura had not finished her day at the hospital. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. There was a bruise. He could not help smiling, knowing that Naruto was in the same state.

He felt Sakura's chakra and knew she had come back from work. He joined her in their bedroom. Sakura frowned when she saw him. She came up to him and gently touched his cheek. Sasuke tried not to wince.

'I thought you had trained with Naruto,' Sakura said.  
'I did'

She made him sit on the bed and healed his cheek.

'You two are impossible,' she said.  
'You should have seen his face,' grinned Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, resigned.

'I'll go see him to heal him. '

Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing on Sakura's chakra. Feeling her next to him, reassured and appeased him. After a few seconds, Sakura finished healing him. Sasuke took her hand and kissed her palm. Sakura did not only heal his wounds. She healed his heart and soul.

_The end___


End file.
